the star less knight
by Rexwriter123
Summary: When jedi master anakin skywalker and his padawan ashoka tano with the 501st and senator amidala in tow arrives on a unknown planet that has living beings on it everything takes a turn that no one thought was plausible ties will be tested friendship and new found live will be made most of all war will take its toll on everyone.
1. Cortosia

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS**

 **but if disney ever wants to be nice and give it away i am open arms.**

 **the main character wears basically knight armour but made out of cortosis**

 **-cortosia-**

A lonly hulking figure cladded in strange armour watched the clone troopers disembark off their transport ship "General i have a bad feeling about this" captain rex told jedi master anakin skywalker "i do too rex i do too" skywalker replied. the figure droped down onto the ground in front of the 501st "leave and never return to Cortosia outsiders!" the human said anakin studied him he was wearing a type of armour that has not been seen in more than 10 thousand years probally more, with strange metal anakin has never seen claded in it from head to toe with a rounded helmet a wierd crest of sorts on top. "we bring tidings from the galactic republic" said anakins padawan ashoka tano the man unsheath something that had simarlites to swords of old it was including hilt 10 feet long taller than most men. the stranger himself was at lest 16 feet tall. "We have no need for no republic" "we can help you defended your self againset the separatists just send us your representative" ashoka resonded and from his reaction she chose wrong words. he toke a couple swings with his sword "So you think your better than us! you think we are stupid defenseless animals! i will show you the power of the people of cortosia!" he bellowed at them he grabed a horn that was around his neck useing it sending a giant low bellow immediately four thousand men in hight between 7 and 11 feet tall appeared out of no where dressed in lesser armour made from the same metal but in no where as fine as craftmenship and not as much claded their bodys armour with a sword but some was pointed at them like a blaster one of the hilts pulled from where it is comes down to the other one then pulling it forward turns it into a pump action blaster that one shot goes into a wide range that can be from two feet away to 500 feet but only lasts for three seconds a time. they suronded them trapping the clones and jedi into a circle "now" the man lifts his sword that somehow shrieked in size to 6 feet long "you can die, surender, or your leader can face me in one on one combat" anakin steps forward cockily as ever "lets go" he ignites his saber the man lifts his now 10 feet long sword into the air swinging it effortless theough the air. anakin charges him flipling over the man but in air the man grabs onto anakin slamming him into the ground anakin rolls back up and press attack on the man whos sword now glowing red pressing upto anakins saber "cortosis. lightsabers cant get through it" the man tellshim throwing anakin back catching every attack with the sword finaly he catches anakin off guard while parring his attack he went for a slash at the stomach but anakin jumps but not in time the sword cuts through ankins leg severing the leg turning where the knee cap was into a stump. anakins yelling and screaming shatters the air ashokas screaming cracking it she rushs firward every single warrior turns their sword blasters on the man that just cut anakins leg off "Caruso you peremently injuted this man you know that peremently injureing and killing is againset the rules in one on one combat. drop your sword now!" he lifts his sword blaster into the air aiming it at caruso "i meant not too.." the hulking man mutters swong his sword into the air stabing it into the ground "Help! we need a medic!" screams ashoka "we can bring him to our city near by" the warior replies while looking down at caruso rex rushes forward blaster pistols still drawn "your man just injured our general why should we not kill you now" rex yells "because you and your men would die including your general" "if that means anakin survives we will go into yoir city" ashoka tells the man rex tells the entire 501st to move out and they head towards the city with the man in shackles anakin being carried bacta patches on his leg. the warior catchs up to ashoka and rex "sorry about your general truly we have state of the art healing he will have a new leg in no time" "what do you mean new leg?" rex asks "we will generate him one through metal and genes, i did not tell you all my name its harrow" he told them "my names rex hers ashoka" he pointed towards her "your a captains and your a commander right?" "yes we are" ashoka told him" "i am a marshall one rank above general" rex just nods his head and they continue on their way to the city. they finaly arrive at the city "welcome to glacian!" harrow said enteeing the vast city not as big as coruscanti but close enough with elaborate buildings and in the back of the city sat a giant castle "make way civilians!" harrow shouted and the people got out of the way. alot of the people knew harrow by name and greeted him all the same they finally reached the castle and there at the steps was some one who looked like a king with his entourge "marshall harrow where is my son and who are these people" the king asked "they the outsiders that landed your son challenged a general of theirs that looks like a jedi into single combat he cut his leg off now he is in shackles awaiting judgement" rex pulls ashoka into a whisper behind them and she nods rex takes out his comm "yes the senator can come down" "king, marshall we have a senator that can come down and talk to you both about this" "that would be great from what planet might I ask" the king asks "naboo" "ah yes we have heared of her out here senator padmé amidala if what she is said of is true then she is more than welcome to cortosia" thank you king" pipes up ashoka "bring your friend in hurry up" he ushers them in and some clones bring him to a tank that looks like a bacta tank but blue a docter walks over "i can take care of him" the clones look uncertain "dont worry your friend will be fine" they stand back letting him so his work would not be uninterrupted. senator amidala arrives outside of the city greeted by harrow "welcome senator i am marshall harrow incharge of the milltary forces here i sm to escort you inside to speak with the king" "very well marshall lead the way" they entered the city and made the trek up the stairs entering the decorative castle they entered the throne room where the king was talking to a advisor he saw them enter he rushed the advisor away "ah senator amidala it is a pleasure" the king told her "it is all mine your highness, now you wanted to talk" "yes i did i am deeply sorry about what happened to your general my son gets rather aggressive when in duels" "it is fine your highness" padmé replied through gritted teeth "no it is not as tradition you shall decide what happens to my son" as padmé could not see any way out of it "very well your highness i shall" she thought him being his son and all would get a freeby but most certainly not all the punishments laid out "guards bring caruso up" the guards walked beside a 16 foot tall young man the put him to his knees infront of her takeing of his helmet it showed a blonde man certainly her age "the choices are instant death, death by torture, death by fire, slavery, or becomeing your servant guard or what ever else you need in life long service until he proves himself." she had tons of choices she could not kill the man for something like that and by his face she could see he dreard ever second and there she made a decision that would change the galaxy forever "i take him on as my servant get this man his weapon and his stuff and get it to a clone" the man looked shocked once the guards unlocked his shackles he lent forward grabing her hand gently kissing it "thank you mi'lady" "it is nothing caruso stand we have work to do" he stood up easily towering her as eveyone else was "at your command"..

 **Yes i know my writing is still terrible and the lot but i had this idea oh and i am going to explain it in future chapters but the metal they use is cortosis i just found it out in the new thrawn allancies a good book but i juat had to use it hope tou enjoyed snd most certainly ththis one i will update alot not a lot of words in future chapters but enough.**


	2. problems and problems

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OK I JUST AM THANKFUL TO TOTURE ITS CHARACTERS.**

 **-cortosia-**

Anakin skywalker at the paticular moment was pissed after somehow growing back a leg with some strange metal inside he was being told by his wife padmé with rex and ashoka beside her that the man whos name is caruso the one who cut his leg off! is now her servant "what the fuck!" anakin shouted ashoka and rex exchanged glances he would say that with them yes but this was a senstor no matter how close they were the both of them knew something was more between them "i am sorry anakin i just could not kill a man who knew what he did and felt sorrry about it yes a certain people in this galaxy but you know i dont kill if i dont have to" "how do you know he felt sorry about it!" he moved his new leg to make a point "um master" padmé and anakin jumped to her voicd forgeting that she was there "i read his mind he was grieving like a close friend died" "fine! keep him as your pet padmé i have to report to the council" padmé sighed as he left the room anakin opened the door turing to his right he saw caruso with his sword hilt in his hands the point hiting the ground in a formal postion "move it" anakin commanded "yes sir" he responded "hurry damnded pet!" caruso stoped he turned to his left and looked down at anakin he spoke quietly "never call me a pet..." anakin did not see his face but he just walked past him. not even a mintue later caruso heard crying comwing from inside the room his silently walked in "is there something i can do?" "no..." padmé got out "sometimes our loved ones must undergo traumatizing experiences and tough spots in relationships to understand themselvea and their partners" caruso quietly said to the shocked group at the hulking mans words of wisdom "i will be by the door if needed" he went and waited for them to finish their conversation ashoka came out of the room "you can go and do what you want padmés orders" "yes ma'am" he replied and went to the royal library to read.

they ended their conversation hours ago but she could not find caruso for the life of her the only place she did not check was in the libary she sighed and walked in greeted by the aights of real paper books not holos and their was caruso his face in a book reading she walked over "what are you reading?" he lifted his hewd of blonde hair up "what! nothing" he grabed the book and hide the cover "come on you can tell me" "ok fine" he lifted the book to show her the cover and from what the title of the book was called it was a romance novel "oh! i am sorry" ahe apologised "its fine I am in my twentys for cortosia sake! i should have stoped reading things like this a long time ago now where are we going?" "well we must speak with your father" "allright" and they were on their way heading to the throne room "king tinva i ask if i may ask you to join yhe republic" she stated bluntly "i have thought about it while my son is with you i asked if he will report to me and tell me what he thinks aslong as your fine with it" "of course your highness we are leaving soon to head back to coruscanti" "then i wish you the best of luck. may i have a word with my son before he leaves?" "yes you may your highness caruso once your done get your belongings" "yes senator" once she left yhe king turned his head towards is son "finish your sentence then get swiftly home. i feel without you here a coup might happen" "i will get home as fast as i can" "i know you will" the old king goy up crossed his arms across his chest and caruso did the same "may you absorb all the bolts and slices with a steady heart" "and may you absorb all the bolts and slices with a steady heart" caruso turned around and head to his room to collect his belongings. padmé was walking yhrough the halls of the palace then she heard people whispering "have you heard maybe the star less knight finsly have found his stars aligned with the senators" "you might be right" she turned around the corner sharply "who is the star less knight?" she asked "umm sorry senator the star less knight is a nickname for prince caruso because.." the other servant finished for him "because he is over 5 thousand years old his father is 10 thousand" padmé looked shocked "only members of the royal blood can survive that long because rumor is they have the metsl cortosis in their viens anyway he has not found his calling in life in and he is 5 thiusand years old and he is still looking for his stars and that is why he is called the star less knight" both of the servants turned around and hurried away from a shocked padmé she finaly continued her walk to the transportship. as caruso droped his third and fianly case of stuff padmé rasied a eyebrow "most men dont have three cases full of stuff" "well first is clothing second is spare armour 3 is weapons and refueling packs" "how do you get armour in cases that size" "all cortosian armour have little lets csll them bugs that lets you configure the size to any weapon or armour" padmé nodded her head "that is well thought out" "i suppose it is would you like to try some armour on" she looked surprised as he said that "sure" she walked over she was at that moment wearing a simple but elegant tunic he opened the trunk takeing out armoured leggings "here put these on" he pressed a few buttons on his wrist turning the armour to a suitable size for her she grabed it and got it on she then proceed to put on the whole armor "how do i look?" she asked "like your ready to take on a whole army" he said cracking a smile "well.." she went in huge detail about the various battles she has been in from the start of the clone wars and now for the entire ride to the venator class star ship and the whole ride anakin scowling anyonr in the force could tell anakin was at the tipling point the entire time he relaxed for a second but he heard caruso telling padmé that he could show her how to wield a blade and padmé said that would be great... anakin was the definition of pissed at the moment.

 **well second chapter anakin is geting jealous rocky marriage momments happening. a hints for the third chapter ashoka and rex trying to aideline the whole thing but they face a choice and they understand true feelings *wink* *wink* till next time folks!**


End file.
